From Rock Bottom
by lumidai
Summary: "What has crumbled is not mine but your future." Slash. Artemis/Butler. Time traveling. No LG. Rating may go up. Disclaimer on profile.


**September 3, 2O13**

**Hello again~ I decided to write another slash story, and this time make it Artemis/Butler.**

**This is also my try on mystery, which I may or may not be good at. Some things will probably be pretty predictable, some things might be totally cliche and I'm sorry. **

**No Last Guardian in this verse. I have no betareader, this was edited by me, so please excuse the errors, but you're free to point them out. **

* * *

_From the Bottom _

by lumidai

* * *

The Fowl family never mentions other Fowls. Artemis perhaps in all his life saw some uncles over for usual business, but he's never seen his father actual having a hearty laugh or a night of drinking by the fireplace with them. They talked in unnecessary hushed whispers, as if someone was listening. Fowls shouldn't care for that.

Up until now Artemis has gotten to know some of Angeline's family, meeting uncles that patted his back roughly and aunts that smelled too much of perfume. And even then, he hasn't seen other Fowls. Especially now that the illegal business is basically nonexistent.

He's never asked his father about it. Whenever Beckett and Myles bring it up, his father gives an uncomfortable cough, and changes the subject immediately. Artemis didn't put much attention up until now.

Artemis was there with his father, discussing business plans and such. Even now, when his father was in business mode he put that same stern face that Artemis used to admire when he was young.

The phone rang, Artemis Sr. standing up to answer. Though he had that prosthetic leg, it didn't seem like it. Artemis Sr. stood, walked and even jogged sometimes as if he had never lost that leg.

As he spoke Artemis saw the changing expressions on his father's face, how it went from cheerful to uncomfortable to anguish. The room was completely silent, Artemis only watched on and his father only stood still.

He finally said, "I apologize, I'm afraid I can't go. Edwin was a good man, but he would understand why I can't attend."

Artemis's brow creased a little. The name Edwin sounded familiar to him.

"Send my condolences to your mother, and throw in a rose for me."

His father hung up and heaved a great sigh. He walks over and sat back down again. He put his face in his hands, silent again.

Artemis Sr. looks at Artemis through his fingers. "It was your cousin Adilene."

Artemis blinks. "I wasn't aware I had a cousin."

Artemis Sr. gave a dry laugh. "I'm sorry for never introducing her to you, she was your Uncle Edwin's oldest daughter. You remember your Uncle Edwin, right?"

Artemis didn't answer. Artemis Sr. sat up and said, "You remember that man with those scars on his hands, correct? I believe he always gave you action figures for Christmas."

Artemis made a face. "Oh, that uncle. Yes, I remember him."

"He died of brain cancer last night. That dog…" Artemis Sr. looked away.

Artemis tilted his head to the side. He never expected his father to be so remorseful over a relative's death. But then again, he never did get to know his father well until now.

He cleared his throat. "I'll leave you alone, father."

His father gave a nod. "Yes, we'll continue the talk later. Just give me a moment."

Artemis leaves the room and started walking to his office. Artemis's curiosity was getting the best of him. He's never questioned it up until now, wondering about all the aunts and uncles he has. Never really cared for it. The Fowl lineage has been there for centuries. He can't believe it's just a few people.

And one knows that Artemis's curiosity is one that demands attention. Fortunately, he knows where to start.

The castle like manor has some wings that were off-limits. No one could go there, Artemis Sr. had forbidden it when Artemis was young. There weren't even cameras there, only motion sensors.

But that was long ago. Artemis changed his route and went to that forbidden area and trekked through the rooms of that wing. Surprisingly, it was well taken care of. The wallpaper was perhaps a bit old and perhaps the rugs need some good dusting, but in good conditions nonetheless. There were paintings hung up on the wall, portraits of the unspoken family members and some famous paintings Artemis could easily recognize. He had a feeling all those paintings were stolen originals.

He enters a random room, one that he could easily identify as a woman's room. The floral wallpaper was peeling off. There was things such as clothes and papers thrown on the floor, chairs dropped over and the mirror across the room was broken. It was surprising that the hallway was in such good condition, yet the room was untouched.

"Someone was struggling in here," Artemis thought to himself, picking up a paper. It was a composition for a piano song, not yet titled or finished.

He stood, and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Suddenly the hallway felt eerie, like he definitely shouldn't be here. The portrait's eyes seemed to follow him around, wondering what he'll do next.

He almost laughed. For all he knew, he probably was being watched.

Artemis was startled when his phone vibrated. It was probably Butler texting him to tell him that he was preparing lunch. He ignored it, and kept going.

There was a door that caught his attention, a door with a broken doorknob. He pushed the door with his fingers, and it creaked open. The room was spacious, and even if the door was broken, everything was left in place, nothing was ever moved.

Artemis looks around and saw the portrait of a young man above a chimney. He had the trademark dark blue Fowl eyes. He had long hair, black and straight and tied back in a low ponytail. On the frame there was a golden frame that said, "Conan Fowl".

Artemis looks away, and goes over to his study, where papers were scattered around the desk. Probably the only thing out of place. There were letters, mostly everything was scrawled around, words scribbled out and small disturbing pictures at the bottom of the pages.

Artemis saw various pages with the name "Arthur Fowl" written in big letters, sometimes it was in all capitals, sometimes it was scrawled out.

"Perhaps they were quarreling," Artemis wondered, and kept rummaging around.

He found a newspaper page, one that definitely caught his attention.

**Mass Murder in England.**

Artemis skims through it, and saw how various random people were kidnapped. Children, men, women, senior people were just picked off randomly from the street and from different parts of the county.

People that had been disappearing for days, to be found dead in grotesque ways in a forest afterwards. All found by an oak tree and a river. Where earth and twisted water meet.

Artemis set the newspaper down and saw an open diary. He began to read:

_December 11, 1979 _

_I believe that my master is most pleased with me. After doing everything according with his instructions, he promises to heal this horrid knee pain I have. Also, a cousin came to visit, he seems harmless though, in comparison with all us. It is best to ignore him. _

_December 15, 1979 _

_I waited all night for my master, and he finally came before sunup. After he fixed my knee, he said he has a new task for me. He hasn't given me the full details yet, but he promises me many riches. I am impatient to hear how he wants it done now._

Artemis looked at the date, and was surprised it wasn't so long ago. His father was probably 17 at the time. He closed the diary and takes the papers and the newsletter with him, leaving the room and stopping his investigation there.

The scent of the room was getting musty anyways, and he was hungry.

* * *

Butler took Artemis his lunch to his study, surprised to not find him there. When he was at home he barely left his study, only to retire to his bedroom at night sometimes when he actually chose to sleep.

Butler set the tray down on a small table, and went out to look for him though it wasn't necessary. He was coming down the hall anyways, holding a large pile of papers and a small leather book that Butler could recognize so easily.

He felt that old clench in his stomach, making him uncomfortable.

"I hope I haven't been gone too long," Artemis says, reading through the papers.

"Not at all, I just arrived," Butler says, staring at him as Artemis passed by. Artemis sat down on his desk, leaning back on the chair.

He had that familiar expression, though his thought lines were more creased than usual. Artemis suddenly looks up. "Is that salmon?" he asks. Butler neared the tray for him.

"Yes," he answers. "With a side of pasta with red peppers."

Artemis set the things down in a drawer and closed it. He began eating. "It's good," he says.

"Thank you," Butler answers.

After a moment of silence, Artemis finally set his fork down. "I went to the forbidden side of the manor earlier."

"Oh? After 21 years you finally went."

Artemis nods. "There were many strange, questionable things up there. Conan Fowl was the most strange, do you know him?"

Butler hesitated. "Yes. I've acquainted with him once after I had just graduated from the Academy. I was guarding an unimportant Fowl."

"Must be the cousin he mentions," Artemis murmurs, taking the leather book out. "Was it Arthur Fowl?"

Butler nods. "Yes, him. He was your father's second cousin, twice removed."

Artemis gave a slow nod. "He seems to hate him," he says, holding up a paper where the name was violently scrawled out.

"They had many arguments," Butler said dryly.

Artemis looks through the newspaper again. "The murder in England seems to be the most curious thing I found. The bodies were found by a ritual hotspot by Chelsham. Do you know anything?"

Butler grimaced. "Nothing."

Artemis narrowed his eyes at him. That grimace meant something. He knew when Butler was lying.

And to him, Butler was such a terrible liar.

"Butler, if you know something, tell me now," he demands.

Butler's grimace tightened. "I only know a comrade of mine was killed in one of those murders when he was investigating. Kai was his name."


End file.
